The fear of love
by Albeani
Summary: Itac/sasu/nar Sasuke has always loved Naruto but has never told anyone about it because he was scared Itachi whould come back to kill him, this is my 1st fanfic so enjoy... review please. Also theres fake charicter death, not real.
1. The nightmare

Chapter one

Sasuke crawled up in a ball at the far corner of the room "I told myself…" A long sigh escaped his lips as he buried his tier stricken face into his knees " I told myself I wouldn't be so… so" he looked up as he screamed "fucking pathetic!" _A Uchiha should not be like this, A Uchiha should be brave, calm, emotionless. Yea that's how I should be like. Not like this. _"NOT LIKE THIS!" His eyes started to scan the room until they lay upon a person, he was laying on the floor with his arms spread out and several stap wounds to his torso. Sasuke scanned his face that lay emotionless, staring right though him, he has blond wild hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it in his entire life. The boy has very tanned skin and his eyes were once the most butiiful thing you would of ever seen in your entire life, they where the colour of the sky and looked like they could see right into your soul.

Sasuke's stared to sop again "Naruto…" he whispered "I'm so sorry." Sasuke found himself crawling across the room to were Naruto's body lay, his hand reached out and placed its self on Naruto's check. "I love you so much," He looked away and back to Naruto "but that is what killed you." Sasuke closed his eyes and started to think back over this event, "Itachi? What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sasuke stood up with his back on Naruto like he was trying to defend him. Itachi looked to Naruto then Sasuke and stared tuting, "I thought I made this clear to you little brother."

"Made what clear? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Itachi shuck his head and slowly moved his way to Sasuke and stopped when he was inches away from him, he smirked as Sasuke fell frozen he lent forward and planted a kiss on his check then moved upwards to his ear "I told you that you weren't aloud to love anyone, you had to be alone all your life." He whispered and stepped back as he punched Sasuke in the temple knocking him out cold. Naruto's eyes widened, he stumbled his way to Sasuke and knelt down "SASUKE!" He checked his he was alright then slowly looked to Itachi "you, you BASTARD!"

Itachi smirked "you know you shouldn't use that type of language." Naruto growled as he pounced his way to Itachi, who smirked in return and slid a knife out of his sleeve. Naruto cupped his hands around Itachi's neck "you asshole, how can you do such I thing like that?!" Itachi smirked and whispered "because it's fun." His hand that was accompanied by the knife found its way making its way upwards and staping into Naruto's torso. Naruto let out a terrific scream of pain and slowly let go on Itachi.

Sasuke moaned and slowly opened his eyes to Itachi giving one last stap to Naruto as his body fell limp onto the floor. "Naruto…" Sasuke managed to whisper out. Itachi was smiling at the corpse then looked to wards Sasuke and started to walk towards him. Sasuke's eyes widened he couldn't believe what was happening he slowly stood up and found himself backed up against a wall. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face waiting for his turn. Itachi stopped inches away like last time but this time he smiled at his victory and pressed his lips against Sasukes. Sasuke opened his eyes and the shock took over his body as he just stood there not able to move. Whilst on the other hand Itachi moved one hand to Sasuke's check and the other to his bum as he started to massage it. He begun to lick Sasuke's lips and finally plunged his entire tongue into his mouth. Finally getting board of Sasuke not reacting he pulled away and smiled "until next time, little brother," He planted one last kiss on Sasukes lips and left the room.

Sasuke eyes stared to fill up with tears as he fell onto the floor then slowly his tears made there way down his face.


	2. Wakeup Sasuke

Chapter 2

Sasuke's eyes shot open his heart beat was faster then usual, he took a few deep breaths before realizing his eyes where sticky from were he had been crying. He looked around the room to realize he was in his bedroom, with no dead Naruto. _Thank-god, thank-god that was only a dream if my dope died because of me, I dunno what I will do. _He pulled the covers of and slid out of bed all he was wearing was a pair of black boxers. His feet touched the floor and the companion between hot and cold sent a shiver up his spine. He shock it of and made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and went straight to the sink which has a mirror placed aboth it. He stared long and hard into the mirror before filling up the skink. He cupped his hands and filled them with water and splashed it across his face. He then looked back into the mirror watching the water drip from his chin and nose. Before unplugging the sink and finding a towel. When he was done he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, he placed it down as he rumished though the cuppard and found what he was looking for 'anti-depressants'. He pooped the lid and took out one placed it in his mouth and swallowed it with his drink. "God I hate taking pills they always get stuck." He told himself and then went to the bathroom.

Once he was finished he walked out of the bathroom his hair still wet but this time fully dressed he was wearing long black baggy pants accompanied by chains and the top he had on was similar to the normal one but the neck was slanted and had a mesh pocket. Around his neck he had the towel and his hair was still wet and out of place. There was a knock at the door Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked out of the looker. (eye hole thing dunno its name opps) He has to make sure its not his fan club. Through the hole Sasuke could see a very impatient Naruto who was wearing a black t-shirt then was placed upon a tight bright orange long sleeved top and he has on dark grey, baggy jeans with a studded belt. With his Kohonna headband that was placed around his neck. Sasuke smiled then placed his hand over his face to try to get into character. He opened the door and his face appeared emotionless. "Ne, Temp it's about time."

Sasuke stared at Naruto "I told you not to call me that dope." Naruto spazed out before making his way into the flat, Sasuke looked at Naruto then looked around "take a seat I'm not ready yet." Naruto nodded as Sasuke made his way to his bedroom.

Naruto looked around and noticed Sasuke's anti-depressants, he sighed and put them away. "Sasuke…" he whispered then made his way to the sofa.

Sasuke in the meanwhile was sat crossed legged in front of a mirror with a hair drier in hand. When he dried his hair he brushed it though and it all flopped into his face. Turning round he took hold of the gel and shaped his hair. Then he took hold of his headband and tied around his head. He looked in the mirror and decided he was done. He took hold of his keys placed them in his pockets and walked into the sitting room. "Dope I'm done."

Naruto looked up scowling at Sasuke, "Oii, I told you not to call me that T.E.M.P!"

Sasuke sighed "whatever."

They made there way down the streets of Kohonna as Naruto looked to Sasuke puzzled "Oii Temp?"

Sasuke just stared onwards, "hn?"

"Why do you always go to the hospital once a week?" Naruto looked down then back to Sasuke "is it because of your anti-depressants?"

Sasuke looked to Naruto "how did you know about them? And yes it sort of is but only half the reason. I'm not aloud to tell anyone."

Naruto smiled _wow that was the longest sentence out of Sasuke__'__s mouth I__'__ve ever heard. _"Oh." They got to the hospital and Naruto looked down then towards Sasuke "Cya latter then Temp, I've got training with, Sakura. Tehehe." He started to smile to himself.

"Hn, whatever." With that Sasuke made his way into the hospital. _God how can he like that slut! Can he not like anyone else but her, well I__'__m guess I__'__m kinda glad because he doesn__'__t stand a chance with her. Don__'__t get me wrong I do want my Dope to be happy and all, but if he ever went out with someone I might just break and I can__'__t do that. A Uchiha can__'__t do that! _He made his way up to the front desk and the woman stared at Sasuke, "aahh, Uchiha isn't it? Just go straight up I'll tick you off." Sasuke slowly nodded and made his way to the elevator, when he got up to the third floor (My sister told me that is the floor were the mentals go no-offence if ya took offence I'm sorry ) He sighed and made his way though the maze that is called corridors. He got to the room he wanted and knocked on it. "Come in." Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way into the room, he looked around and there was a desk with a laptop on at one side of the room and in the middle the was a chair, a table with magazines and a sofa. "Aahh, Mr Uchiha. Please take a seat." Sasuke stared long and hair at the sofa before finally making his way to it and sat down on it. 20 minuets pasted of complete silence, "Come on Uchiha, please tell me something, Lady Tasuneade didn't send you here for you just to sit around doing nothing. Please you've been here for a year now but yet nothing." Sasuke looked up at the old man and shrugged "It's against Uchihas bride to do so."

The old man looked to Sasuke "Well then cant you tell me things that's true and not true please I need to find out why your so depressed." Sasuke looked down, _so depressed how about I__'__m in love with my fucking best friend, but he loves the person I hate, and I__'__m scared to say anything because Itachi might come back to rape me again, and kill Naruto! Huu how about that! _Sasuke sighed "Well if I must."

The old man quickly took hold of the paper and pen, "go on."

"I'm scared if I tell my secret to my friend Itachi might come back and kill him."

The old man looked puzzled, then looked concerned, "do you have feeling for them, more then just friends sort of feeling." Sasuke looked shocked then his checks turned a pale red, _Oh yea I forgot he deals with things like this all the time. _The old man pushed up his glasses and looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke can I call you Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded, "all I can do is give advice and I can't biest it so here it goes, do what ever you think will make you're loved one happy." Sasuke scowled _like that helped I__'__m trying to do that know by not telling him! _The old man looked at his watch "Times up." He went into his bag and wrote Sasuke a prescription, "Here you are, is next month this time okay for you?" Sasuke nodded as the man typed it into the hospitals database.

Sasuke left the room and made his way down to the desk he handed the note the woman at the desk and waited for his 'anti-depressants' the woman came back and handed Sasuke them, Sasuke slid them into his pocket and made his way out the hospital.


	3. To kiss or not to kiss

Chapter 3

Sasuke made his way to the training ground to see Kakashi and Sakura fighting one another and Naruto was lent up against a tree cheering on Sakura. This pained Sasuke _why can__'__t Naruto like somebody else. _Naruto looked around "oii, Temp it's about time!" Sasuke smirked inwardly _I see he remembered to make it look like I wasn__'__t at the hospital._ Kakashi and Sakura stopped training and Kakashi walked towards Sasuke "You're late!"

"Hn." Sasuke stared at Kakashi then got distracted as Sakura latterly pounced upon Sasuke, "SASUKE! I, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WEREN'T GONNA BE HERE!" Sasuke scowled and pushed Sakura of from him. Naruto stood up, "Stupid temp!"

Sasuke looked at him _owww_ "What the hell was that for Temp!" Naruto stood up and looked Sasuke into the face. Sasuke yet again smirked inwardly _I could always lean forward right now and say it was an accident hehehe, naa I properly wont see him for ages like the last time, and I wont be able to live easier if I don__'__t see my Dope everyday_ "Get out of my Fucking face Dope!" Naruto scowled harder before moving away.

Two hours past and Kakashi announced that training was over, "Eeeeeeaaa, SASUKE!" Sakura shouted high pitched.

"Before you even say anything it's no, I HATE you Sakura so go away now!" Naruto scowled at Sasuke then Sakura's eyes filled up with tiers and she ran away. "Oii Temp!"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked towards Naruto.

"How would you like it if a loved one said that to you!" Naruto started to poke Sasuke. Sasuke removed Naruto's finger and scowled at him "I would prefer that." Sasuke looked down upset and began walking away. "Oii Temp where you going?"

"Hn?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Well would you like to go get something to eat?" Naruto looked at Sasuke _were the hell did that come from? Why did I ask Sasuke if he wanted to go eat?_

Sasuke looked up "Sure, as long as it's not raman." _God I can__'__t sand the stuff._

Naruto smiled "Okay, we wont have raman." _Figures, Sasuke would just have to say that._ "Where do you want to go to?" Naruto asked whilst walking up to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "We could always go back to mine and I'll cook then you can have raman and I can have what ever I want, so we'll both be happy." Naruto smiled and nodded _wait did he say that he _"cooks". Sasuke looked to Naruto puzzled, "Temp of course I cook, I do life alone and not every can survive of raman."(Sorry sounds kinda like another fanfic I read)

Naruto smiled "'Kay that sounds good."

They got back to Sasuke's and Naruto placed his bag down taking out a bottle of vodka. Sasuke looked surprised at him. "What I bought it before, with a transformation jutsu." Naruto took a swig before putting it down.

"Naruto I'm puzzled why do you even want that poison?"

Naruto looked up "'cause, 'cause god I feel pathetic admiting this, I HATE MY LIFE! There I said it you happy!?"

Sasuke shock his head "no, Naruto I don't think you should…"

"Hey, Shut up Temp your not my mum!" Naruto shouted then plopped onto the sofa taking more swigs.

"I'm not gonna be able to talk you out of it am I?" Sasuke sighed and walked into the kitchen turning his back on Naruto so he couldn't see his face, Sasuke closed his eyes trying not to cry, _Naruto please don__'__t, please don__'__t do this to your self._ Sasuke opened his eyes and placed his invisible mask back on, he took out his pills and placed them in the cupard _I think Naruto needs these more then I do right now, It__'__s scary not seeing him all happy and loving_, Sasuke looked though the cupards and took out the raman packet and purred it into a bowl, he clicked on the kettle took out a pan and opened a can of soup. Once made he took the bowls and put them on the coffie table in front of the sofa, Sasuke turned to Naruto who cheared up a bit for seeing the raman, then he looked at the bottle _damn it__'__s half empty._ "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up with Raman alover his face and smiled "yea?"

"What made you drink?"

Naruto blinked rapidly, _damn it he__'__s already drink! _Naruto stoped took a swig and crawled on the sofa fully. "Because I don't like Sakura…"

"What but you're always talking non stop about her!" Sasuke sliped out without realizing.

"I know." Naruto smiled "It's a cover up." He moved towards Sasuke and planted a small kiss upon his lips. Sasukes heart skiped a beat. _No I caren__'__t have him killed by Itachi._ Sasuke pushed Naruto away and sighed, "Naruto I think you're drunk, sleep it of you can stay here tonight." Naruto looked puzzled before crawlying up in a ball and falling asleep. _Well that was easy_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and touched his lips _did Naruto just, was that, was that real did Naruto just kiss me? _


	4. Authors note

Authors note

Okay I dunno what happened to chapter one it isn't like that on my comp (looks confused). But it's sorted now hehehe.

Oh and the holey Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! HE WILL BE EXTREAMLY ANOYING!

If you haven't figured it out _Italics means thought,_

"CHAPITALS IN SPEECH MARKS ALSO MEANS SCREAMING"

That's about it for know lol will try to keep you informed on my story, .

ALSO IF YA DON'T LIKE MY STORY DON'T READ IT!!

Zatsume, pronounced Zat-sume-ye


	5. Pain

**Okay sorry for the spelling like: ****Kohonna, Dope, Temp and ect will fix in the latter chaps. Thanks Shimaki-33 for pointing it out ****J**** As you can properly see and tell I can't spell. Also I rote this story at like half three in the morning after sleeping for an hour and not able to get back to sleep. Also I tend to right better at night its when im mostly awake for some strange reason hmm I dunno anyways I'm writing this with out no idea what's gonna happen so enjoy… (thinks then speaks) thanks for the reviews Shimaki-33 I glad you like my story didn't think it was that good really, enjoy. **

Chapter 4

Sasuke's dark eyes slowly opened he blinked and looked around realizing it was still dark, he turned his head right so he's eyes fell upon a clock, reaching out he tried to get his eyes focused to read it, he placed it upon his face and squinted his eyes and made out that it was half two in the morning. He sighed and put the clock back, slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom turning on the light and quickly closed his eyes and tilted his head down with the sudden shock of light.

He walked to the mirror and looked into it, "…Naruto" Closing his eyes and thought about him then Itachi retuned to mind. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at his sad face in the mirror. "Why… why I'm I so pathetic?" He spoke softly before, his face grew with anger as he screamed at the reflection, " WHYYYYYY!!"

Naruto opened his eyes and pushed himself up by his arm leaning on the sofa arm. _Did Sasuke just shout?_ Naruto slid his feet onto the floor and sat up properly.

Sasuke started to take deep breaths to calm him self down. "Ahhh THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Sasuke put his hand into a fist and punched the mirror as hard as he could.

Naruto eyes shot open and he jumped up as he heard smashing "Sasuke?" He muttered, and brisked walked to the sound of the noise.

Sasuke looked at his hand then looked down at the many mirror shards across the floor, _no, no there are more pathetic me's now! NO! I need to look after Naruto! _He collapsed on to his knees and looked in the biggest shard, "why is there more pathetic versions of me then brave ones ?"

"I think your brave."

Sasuke quickly turned around to see Naruto hiding behind the doorframe. "Naruto..?"

"Sasuke..?" Naruto slowly walked up to Sasuke, "what are you doing?"

Sasuke closed his eyes _I need to protect him, I need to protect my Dobe. I need to protect Naruto, I need to protect the one I love _"nothing…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto knelt down and hugged Sasuke who in return closed his eyes and pushed Naruto of him. "Naruto." Sasuke stood and towered over Naruto "I don't love you."

Naruto closed his eyes and stood up, a blush appeared across his face and a tear rolled down his face, "god I feel stupid, I should go." Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes crying for love but in return he got bitterness "I'm sorry." Naruto quickly ran into the sitting/main room and took hold of his bag and bottle. "Sorry Sasuke." With that Naruto closed the door and left Sasuke all on his own.

"Your wrong Naruto, I should be the one saying sorry." Sasuke closed his eyes and sat down onto the sofa curling up and raping his arms around his knees, tears steamed down his face. "So here it is, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto ran out from the block of flats and stopped he looked around and rubbed his eyes and tried to put on a 'I'm okay face.' Naruto looked at the vodka bottle took a deep breath and used a jutsu to disuse the bottle. He breathed out and begun walking down the street, taking swigs of the 'lemonade' and looked down "stupid teme." Naruto looked up and realized he was by the lake and had walked past his house ten minuets ago, "crap" he looked around and realized this is were Sasuke is normally situated. "Why is everything reminding me of him, that asshole, who the hell does he that tells someone that they don't love them! Especially with those, god, damn, emotionless, eyes!" Naruto slumped down and when his bum made with the damp grass made by the dew, he let out a sigh.

"**Ha humans they seize to amuse me yet." **An eerie voice mustered out from within Naruto's mind. _Shut up you! _Naruto looked out onto the lake all night watching the sun slowly raise from within the ripples of water.

"Naruto..?" No answer "Naruto?" A hand reached out and shock Naruto, Naruto came back to the real world and he turned around to see who was shaking him. "Huu, what are you doing here?" 


	6. Truth

Chapter 5

The girl showed a concerned smile and knelt down next to Naruto. "I was just seeing if Sasuke was here." She sighed.

Naruto looked down, "why do you even love that asshole, he treats you like crap Sakura?" Naruto asked more to himself then Sakura.

"I, I just do…" She sighed and stared at Naruto. "Why what did he do?"

"Nothing… Why do you think that?!"

"Oh, its just you're in Sasuke's spot, umm your, your upset and you just asked me that question."

Naruto sighed, "he did nothing." He took hold of the bottle and had a mouth full, "I did it."

"..?" Sakura sniffed "Naruto..?"

"Yea?" He curled up still holding the bottle.

"Let me see that bottle?" Sakura put her hand out.

"Why its just…" He looked towards the tag on the bottle, "lemonade?"

"Then why you being defensive?" She raised her eye brow.

"..? I'm, I'm not you are!" Naruto by now was literally chocking the object, for if it would of been alive, it would be scratching and biting at his arms in order to get free.

"Naruto! Stop being a baby!" Sakura started twitching her eyes, "look I'm trying to be nice to you, after what Sasuke did to me I know how you feel."

Naruto looked up, "you, you do?"

"Yea, I mean I'm sooooo sorry for ignoring you all this time, but when Sasuke did it to me I just thought that is how you must of felt all this time."

Naruto shock his head and sighed, "no that's not how I'm feeling."

"But..?" Sakura took the bottle of Naruto just before he took an other swig. "Naruto, what are you talking about..?" Sakura looked to Naruto, who in return looked like a baby who just had its milk taken away from it.

"I, I don't love you and I never did."

"What..? But, but?" Sakura chocked the bottle and once it contacted the floor it turned back and smashed. "But you always said..?"

Naruto sighed "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Know what?"

"I'm, I'm…" He looked down to the floor and sighed. "I'm gay."

"What?!" Sakura looked puzzled, "what..?"

Naruto nodded, "yea… I am. I always have been."

"Who do you..?" She smiled, "It's Sasuke isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes widened "but, how did you? I mean no!"

"So, were back to this again, what did he do Naruto?"

"I, I told you, nothing!" Tears started swelling up in Naruto's eyes once again. Naruto rubbed his eyes "He did nothing, I did it?"

"Oh Naruto, don't cry." She gave Naruto a friendly hug. "Fine what did you do then?"

Naruto looked up "I kissed him."

Sakura's eyes widened, "what..? Naruto" She let go of him, "so why are you so upset, what did he do? Why did you kiss him?"

Naruto shock his head. "I dunno probably because I was drinking." He sighed and hugged himself, "after training we went back to Sasukes. He made us tea and I took out the vodka." He looked to the glass spread across the floor. "He started to act all concerned, asking stuff like why do I drink and stuff." She sighed and looked back to his knees. "Then I just blurted out that I didn't love you Sakura, then he was like what the fuck and that's when I kissed him."

Sakura sighed "then what did he do..?"

"…Nothing."

"Huu, then why are you crying?" Sakura looked even more puzzled.

"…He said that I was drunk and should get some sleep, so I did as I was told until I got woke up by Sasuke shouting at himself in the mirror, then it was my turn to be puzzled and I ran to the bathroom when I heard smashing."

"What smashing..?"

"Yea, he punched the mirror and I went to see if he was okay, he, he looked at the shards for a while before I decided to hug him, then he pushed me away and stood over to the top of me." He begun to cry, " and looked at me with no emotion at all, looking hateful towards me and said I don't love you."

"What!" Sakura quickly hugged Naruto, "come on Naruto, lets, lets just forget about that nob-head!"

Naruto wiped his eyes and sighed, "I don't know if I can."

"Come on Naruto, lets get you out of the cold."

Naruto shock his head "no, I'm fine here."

"I'll, I'll treat you to some raman."

Naruto looked up and nodded, "yea sure." He smiled.

Sasuke looked out the window from were he was sat, "I'm sorry Naruto." Was all he said throughout the night. "I'm sorry Naruto." He looked down and sighed. "I love you… I always will do."


	7. Deep wounds

**Thanks for the faves and reviews, but I may not be able to write the chapters as fast as usual as I have just started college epp. Anywhos thanks for reading, Zatsume. **

Chapter 6

Sasuke walked down the street to be scowled upon by more people then usual, _what has Naruto been telling people._ Ino who was in her flower shop caught eye of Sasuke and barged towards him. "Sasuke you nob-head, a sexy one but still, how could you do that to Naruto you pervert!"

"Pervert..? What the hell are you talking about!" Sasuke looked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about!" With that he scowled and almost slapped him, but thought it would be a bad idea. _What the hell was that about! I need to find Naruto now!_

Naruto was laughing and talking to Sakura, "Oh, gee thanks Sakura!"

"Don't mention it."

"Naruto!" Both Naruto and Sakura became quiet and looked forward.

"Naruto! What the hell have you been telling people!" He reached out and touched Naruto's shoulder, to be hit way by Sakura. "Hey leave him alone!"

"What" Sasuke was furious with her.

"Hey don't you start! You're the one who broke his heart! Not me!"

_God damn it, I did it to protect him!_ Sasuke sighed and turned around "I'm sorry that I don't love you Naruto!" He muttered before walking away.

"You okay?"

Naruto turned around and watched Sasuke walk away. "Yea."

Sasuke got back to his flat and marched straight towards his kitchen. He stopped and looked around before deciding he will go though with what he wanted to do. He walked up to cupboard before taking out his anti-depressants. He quickly popped the lid and poured a few into his hand then eating them, he did this until they were all gone. "Crap! What else am I going to lose!" A headache hit him with full force as he stumbled backwards, "shit!"

Naruto lead against a tree trunk as he watched Sakura and Kakashi train together. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see his sensei stood next to him. "Yea?"

"What's wrong, if your not careful you might end up in the 'happy place'."

"It's nothing…"

Sakura walked up to them both, "If your worrying about Sasuke, don't."

"I'm sorry Sakura, it's just that no-body has seen him for days and I'm just scared for him." Naruto sighed and took a drinks bottle out from his bag.

"Right that's it!" Kakashi picked Naruto up.

"What the hell! Let go of me!"

"Give me that bottle, your not fooling anyone by saying its lemonade!"

"Why, why should I?" Naruto scowled at Kakashi.

"Because for one your under age, two your not being your self and three you've gone crazy, now give me the bottle!"

Naruto sighed, "fine.."

Kakashi took the bottle, then turned towards Sakura, "Sakura, I need you to go to Sasuke and check if he's okay."

"Right will do sensei." Sakura nodded and jumped into the trees.

"You're coming with me Naruto." Kakashi took hold of his wrists and started walking towards the village.

Knock, knock, no answer. "Sasuke! It's Sakura." Still no answer. "Sasuke, open the door. I've been sent to see if your okay." Silence then a small click. Sakura's eyes pined them self to the door as it opened, to revel as pale boy with hair hanging over his face and blood shot eyes. "S…S…Sasuke?"

"What the hell do you want!"

"Sasuke what have you done to your self?" Sakura looked up and down at him. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Can I come in? You see I need to see what you've been up to." Sasuke shrugged again and moved out of the way. Sakura looked gob smacked when she walked in, the curtains where closed, there were dishes all over the floor, she looked around and saw the still smashed mirror shards on the floor. One please caught her attention it looked like it has been moved a lot of times and in one corner there was blood on them. "You haven't, Sasuke show me your wrists?" Sasuke shrugged again and placed his wrists out, revealing nothing. "Oh, I'm sorry…" She walked back out and into the kitchen this was the one that surprised her the most, "…Sasuke…?"

"I got a headache." There were anti-depressants and paraciti-mal (If I didn't put the dash in it would change the spelling to, parasitical for some strange reason.) empty bottles all over the floor. "Sasuke, why..?"

Sasuke looked around then walked to his bedroom walking out with the clock, "I need to go." He sighed and placed the clock down.

"Go? Where?"

"No were, I just need to go!"

"Okay, okay I'll go." Sakura walked to the door then stared at Sasuke, "You'll be okay wont you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I suppose." Once Sakura left he walked into the bathroom and picked up the shard that Sakura has pervious slumped down onto the floor and lifting up his trousers legs, to reveal scratches up and down his legs. _That was a close one,_ he sighed scratching more into his legs.


	8. Down pour

**Okay this is like the shortest chap I have ever rote I promise next time it will be longer also I'm planning a kiss hehehe, but I'm not sure epp anywho thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. .**

Chapter 7 

Naruto sighed as he was forced to sit down. "Why do I have to be here, I'm NOT BLOODY MENTAL!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi scowled upon the disobedient one, then looked to the old man with glasses half way down his nose. "He tends to disobey, if he dose just stick to your guns."

"Yea, yea…"

"Naruto..!"

"Epp! Sorry." Naruto turned away and looked out the window. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing now?_

"So Uzumaki Naruto, tell me about your self."

"Err…" Naruto turned around to see that Kakashi had already left, he sighed. "I'm Naruto, errr I'm 16 ermmm, hmmmm…" He looked to the man "I dunno what the hell to say!"

"Why do you think you're here?"

Naruto shrugged "I dunno, I guess it's because I drink." He looked out the window and then looked down, _this is so stupid he doesn't care! Nobody cares not even Sasuke._ Naruto began to cry without realizing.

"Naruto what's the matter?" The man looked towards Naruto but stayed put in his chair.

"Nothing!" Naruto scowled at the man, _what the hell! _Naruto wiped his eyes realizing that he was indeed crying. _Oh, that's shit then_ he sighed.

Sasuke scratched one more deep cut into his leg before chocking the mirror shard across the bathroom and ripping some toilet roll down to sponge up the blood. He cringed _fucking hell that hurts! Owwwwwww._ He stood up and covered his wounds with the pants leg. He slowly staggered to his kitchen and looked at his clock he left there after Sakura let. "Shit I'm fucking late!" Sasuke stood and tried to walk properly, _right that'll do._ He opened his door and left.

When Sasuke got to his destination, which so happens to be the hospital he stopped and stared long and hard at it, _so_ _many hours wasted here. _He sighed and began walking into the building, to be gob-smacked as Naruto was walking out. "N…N…Naruto..?" He reached out and took a hold of Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto stopped looked at the hand and turned around sighing. He looked into Sasukes eyes and for the first time ever he didn't see hate in them. "Sasuke..?" He sighed and looked down "just leave me alone…" With that Naruto pushed Sasuke's hand away and walked away.

"Naruto..?" Sasuke sighed, _huuu, what the fuck are you doing! Show no emotion!! _Sasuke shock his head and walked into the building.

Naruto got around the corner before he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He got to his flat and lead behind it panting and puffing. "What the hell I'm I doing?" He sighed and looked up, "damn it." He reached out for his bag and placed it on his lap. Sighing he took a glass bottle out from is bag, "Should it or shouldn't I?" He smiled and made his way to the kitchen. He placed the bottle down on the side unscrewed it and placed it on the side. He then walked to the cupard and took out the rest of the alcoholic beverage available inside his flat. He sighed and took the lid of every bottle placing it in a row along the counter, he smiled and picked up the closest one. He slowly moved it towards his face, but sniffed it instead he sighed and shock his head "what the hell was I doing?" He began to pour the liquid down the sink, closing his eyes and tried to pure away his worries. He opened his eyes and scowled at the 'poison' as it found its way down the sink.


	9. Heartbreak and a flying fist

**Okay sorry for the wait been at college and I've also been re-writing a story that I wrote about a year ago, which I hope to get published properly wont though knowing my luck but hey oh thanks for the review people and thanks for reading, enjoy…**

Chapter 8

Sasuke sighed he looked around and focused on the window, "look will you stop looking at me like that."

At the other side of the room was a man with glasses half way down his nose, "what are you talking about?" Sasuke looked to the man who just seemed to half scowl non stop, Sasuke sighed, "you're scowling but look like you're trying to not scowl. Sasuke looked around again _why the hell is he scowling at me! What the hell have I ever done to him. Wait it can't be, _he thought back to when he bummed into Naruto. "Naruto was here wasn't he?"

"That's classified information, I can not tell you."

"Look please tell me!" _Fucking hell, he sounded like a friggin' robot!_

"Sorry Uchiha I can not."

"Did I screw him up, that much?" Sasuke muttered. He then stood up and walked to the door, he turned to the man who looked confused, "I only did it to protect him." He sighed as he looked down and left the room.

Naruto sighed he was sprawled out across his bed, his eyes like puffy red waterfalls. "Sasuke..?" Naruto sighed he looked around the room trying focus he mind on something else he eyed at the window and slowly he slipped off the bed and onto his feet. He looked out the window to see the sun setting, "how long have I lead there for?" The looked around and found a small digital watch on the floor. "Wow it's almost 11." He looked around and sighed "I don't wanna fight anymore." He closed his eyes and wiped the tiers from his face.

Sasuke was sat on the floor revealing his leg. He has a shard of mirror in one hand and paraciti-mal (If I didn't put the dash in it would change the spelling to, parasitical for some strange reason. Like last time) in the other. He made a routine of cutting once into his leg then taking a pill. He's eyes were full of tears "I'm doing this to protect you, to protect you Naruto."

He got distracted by several bangs at the door. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and sighed he closed his eyes and reopened them "not so loud Naruto." He muttered.

Bang, Bang, "Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE open the door I know you're in there, please?!" Sasuke sighed and sat behind the front door. _Please go away, I'm not in._ "Sa..Suke please?" At the other side of the door Naruto was banging the door with all he had, "Sasuke." By this time people had stepped out of there flats to see what was going on. "Sasuke..?" Naruto already began to cry. "Please I..I don't want to fight, please Sasuke just let me in..?" Sasuke looked up but said nothing.

"Please Sasuke… Sasuke!" Naruto fell to his knees "Sasuke…" He looked up as there was a click of the door.

"Naruto..?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke's face, "…What the hell happened to you!?" Sasukes hair was hanging down his faces and his eyes were blood shot. Naruto stumbled to his feet and looked at Sasuke face to face, Sasuke seemed different Naruto couldn't explain it but Sasuke was different to him. Sasuke took Naruto's wrist and pulled him into the flat. Sasuke shut the door and looked to Naruto, "Naruto..?"

Naruto turned around, "yea..?" Naruto then looked around again. "Sasuke what happened here?"

Sasuke shrugged and walked towards Naruto. "Naruto, I don't want to fight anymore."

Naruto smiled and stood out his wrist "friends then..?"

Sasuke shock his head, "no!"

Naruto looked confused, "…But Sasuke..?"

Sasuke smiled and took hold of Naruto's wrist so he can be pulled towards him. "…Sasuke..?" Naruto was stopped inches away from Sasuke.

"Naruto..?"

"Y..Y…E…S…S..?"

"I love you."

"…Sasuke..?" Naruto started to cry once more.

Sasuke tilted his head and moved his head closer to Naruto's. Both of there hearts were beating that felt like a thousand miles per hour. Finally when Sasuke's lips made contact with Naruto's there hearts skipped a beat.

Sasuke moved his hands around Naruto's waste as Naruto moved his hands around Sasuke's neck. After a while Sasuke moved his tongue across Naruto's lips. Naruto opened his eyes then let Sasuke enter his mouth. Both boys fort for dominance, finally with Sasuke winning, Naruto backed down but he didn't care just as long as Sasuke loved him back.

_Wait! What am I doing?! _Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and pushed Naruto away. Naruto fell to the floor from the shock, "Sasuke..?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. I…I didn't mean to do that." Sasuke's eyes filled with tears but didn't let them fall. Sasuke looked away from his love, "Naruto leave!"

"..?"

"Please!"

Sasuke was caught of guard as Naruto pulled back his fist and punched him into the jaw. "You're a fucking asshole Sasuke!"

Sasuke placed his pale hand over the newly formed bruise. "Naruto?!" Sasuke looked into Naruto's hurt eyes as they filled with a salty liquid that pured down his tanned cheeks. "You want to know the real reason why I started drinking..?" Naruto mumbled out.

"..?"

"It's because of you Sasuke." Naruto azures pools looked to Sasuke's coal eyes before he pushed past Sasuke and ran away.


	10. A broken picture

**Sorry for the wait people, been at college, rightin me manga, writin me story. Thanks for reading and reviewing Oh and by the way me G key doesn't work very well. Enjoy…**

Chapter nine

Sasuke slammed the door and fell to the floor his face socked in tears. "Why? Why do I do idiotic things like this? Why I'm I so…So pathetic!?" Sasuke curled into a ball leaning against the door.

"Why, why, why." He looked up and his eyes fixed onto a small picture in the far end of the room. "This is all your fault!" He stood and stumbled towards the picture. The picture was of his family, he stared at it then took of the disturbing paper, that had a zombie looking face scribbled across it, it revealed the one person he feared the most, the one that killed his family no his clan. The one who after showing his younger brother what he did, then after which he did something to the small boy, something he was confused about, something he's had restless nights over, he raped his little brother. Only to prove to himself that he was a homosexual all along.

Sasuke gasped and chocked the picture to the other side of the room. "Stupid Itachi, you're doing worse damage now then what you did to me back then. A…A…T…At lea..st I didn't know what you were doing to me." He fell back to the floor curling up into a ball letting his tears drip one bye one. "I love you Naruto." He looked back up to the small sound of glass being stood on. "Naruto..?" Sasuke looked around noticing there were a big dark figger near were the picture landed. "Naruto? I told you to go away." Sasuke stood wiping his tears away from his eyes. "Naruto! Get out!" The figger smirked and looked up to Sasuke. Who froze in the spot, "No…No…You….You're not Naruto!" Sasuke took a deep breath as the figger, with picture in hand, moved closer.

Sasuke couldn't move his own sibling was standing inches away from him. "You know Sasuke," Itachi lifted the picture along with the scribbled face up. "This really hurts me."

Sasuke gasped, "well…Then it's payback. You asshole!"

Itachi snarled and slammed his body into Sasuke's, making his younger sibling stuck in between the wall and himself. "Payback, payback? Payback for what exactly."

Sasuke struggled, "you know what, asshole."

Itachi smirked and moved his head closer to Sasuke's ear, "If you insist!"

Sasukes eyes widened "what!"

Itachi moved his hand around the back of Sasuke and placed his fingers down his asshole. Sasuke scrunched up his face and gasped. "St…s…Sto…Stop it!" Sasuke punched Itachi round the face, "Get of me! You PERV!"

Itachi scowled upon his younger sibling, "well at least I'm not an emo druggy!" Itachi smirked. "Imagine what are parents will think." He said tutting.

Sasuke snarled up at his brother, "they aren't alive, u torched them, torched them enoth till they died!" Sasuke quickly moved away from Itachi and any of the walls. "I H.A.T.E YOU!"

Itachi looked a bit upset, "how can you say that! Sasuke?"

"Well it's true! I can't believe you did that! Did that to mum and dad!"

"That's NOT what I was talking about! I'm proud of myself for that."

Sasuke looked confused, "then what the hell are you talking about!"

Itachi smirked, "I love you."

Sasuke stood in utter shock, "what!?"


End file.
